Time Flies
by itslalybitch
Summary: Like a collection of one-shots from the 40's- centering the Di Angelos.


**Hello, all you people out in fan fiction land!**

** I decided to write about Nico and Bianca's… past life. I thought that it would be a really obvious topic and that there would be like five million stories out there on this here topic (like my western?). **

** Here goes, daddy-oes!**

1909

November

Just two days ago, Gabbana Senior, in Italy, had walked Miss Adelaide Gabbana down the Isle.

It had been so very fine- the lace, the women in their long dresses and skirts, the men in handsome tuxedoes and tailcoats- the camera! What frivolities these people endured, merely for a young girl to wed a young man- who was, of course, Adamo.

They decided to honeymoon in Washington, where they would purchase a house and Mr. Di Angelo would seek the job he had been so inclined to back in italy.

He had been to school in the old country for many years and expected offers.

Five years later, in 1914, Mrs. Di Angelo felt rather ill, and walked in from gardening in front of their new, beautiful new home and waited for Mr. DI Angelo to come home from his work- he was a Diplomat, as he had longed for five years ago.

By the time Mr. DI Angelo arrived home, he realized that the doctor from K street had parked his auto in front of the house! He marched in to find his wife laying on the couch, quite pale, with the doctor in front of her.

"Anything wrong, Dr. Kupperman?" Dr. Kupperman peered at him through rather dusty spectacles.

"It all depends, Mr. Di Angelo."

Mrs. Di Angelo was ill- in a way. She would be ill for about seven more months, and she would lose the bump in her belly she had anxiously poked at for the last two months, hoping her formal would still fit.

Mrs. Di Angelo was pregnant.

1934

January

He hated him.

He HATED him.

I hate him, Adamo realized as he watched a tall man dance with his beautiful daughter, his only daughter, his little Maria...

The tall man had black hair, long black hair. In the year 1934, long black hair on a man was not accepted.

But he had to accept it.

Because Maria was pregnant, too.

1941

June

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy _Birthday, _dear Nicoooooo, Happy birthday to you!"

"Here, darling, I'll cut the cake..."

"But mama!"

"You will not be touching a knife for a month, young man, after what you did to those drapes. Even butter knives. Heaven knows what you'll do with that."

Nico di Angelo humphed and scrunched down in his chair, but immediantly straightened up when a large peice of devil's food cake was passed down to him from his mother.

Bianca frowned. "Mother, should Nico be having that much cake? You know how he gets with sugar."

Maria smiled. "It's one day, Bianca. And the cat's outside this time."

The house was nice- brown, with blue trim and two floors. The tall man that had dated Adamo's daughter was apparently doing well. Maria said he was away in New York, working in law. The checks and gifts came reguarly.

The grandfather shook himself. He tried not to think of the tall man too much.

He would never see the tall man again, actually- he did not live long enough.

"Grandpa! Gramma! I'm openin' your gift now!" Adamo looked down. Nico was staring up at him, having gotten up from the table and raced to the living room, where his grandfather was taking pictures- the two rooms had no walls on the side so that you could eat dinner and look out the picture window.

The two elders walked slowly to the sitting room and watched Nico yelp in delight at the B-B gun rifle they had got him.

Maria frowned. "A gun? He is much to young to think of war, father."

"A small, toy, Maria. It is not like he will ever use a real weapon to harm others."

"Didn't you want him to join the army?"

"Years from now. Trust me, Maria."

Nico loaded the gun and shot at the cat.

He missed and hit the china cabinet.

Maria shreiked and picked up the cat by the scruff of it's neck, saying, "I thought he was outside. Out, cat! Nico, my _china cabinet!_ You foolish boy, what have you done?"

That was pretty much the end of Nico's birthday- aside from a drawing from his friend who had dropped it off earlier that day, a pair of home-made socks from Bianca, a spanking ("my china cabinet!) and a model airplane from Maria, and a swiss army knife from great-uncle Ted. Birthday of '41 was a success.

**I know, I know, but it's a starter chapter, and mine always suck. **

**Ciao ciao!**

**iluvushady3333**


End file.
